User talk:Tornadospeed
Welcome Hey Tornadospeed, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:Tornadospeed, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Alternate Phineas (Talk) 20:31, June 16, 2011 Admin Stuff. I'll make a blog for it later. Alternate Phineas 20:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Compweeeeeeeeeeeeeee Can U do a litle at the Complipedia for me? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 18:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 1000 Can you help me get to 1,000 pages on the Complipedia? Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 17:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi tornado. Him Did SK say you threated him? He said that to me. I got banned on his wiki. RE RE: Him Becaful tornado S@K Will ban u he banned me... REREREHIM http://randomandfunny.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gray_Pea_Shooter Just send me the link to your old icon. And, also, Learn Jirachi>Meap. Pokemon Is Awesome 02:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) SMCC Can you visit http://smcc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity? Thanks! I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 21:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Lets go on chat Chat Respond back please. Kh2cool 15:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hows you portal making pagez? Template Can I use this template for the Ownership template on Meme Wiki? (for the Custom Memes) Wanna Chat? -GPS (Sorry I haven't fixed my signeture yet.) DUDE CHAT STOPPED WORKING FOR ME! (Mabey Becsuse i typed in (Firday) Just wait! -GPS Want 2 join chat? Kh2cool 18:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Instructions First off let me just say i'm sorry that you had this chat problem I had it to,I feel ready bad that your not chatting right now but don't worry everything's going to be okay. Here are some step by step instructions on what you can do. #Create a new account with the same password and stuff. #Give your avatar a simple name. (Like Skippy's alt or JJUpitersalt) #Make the account and add an avatar and all that stuff. #Go into any wiki chat,it may take a while for it to actually work but it will. #Next put your alt account link in your regular account. #Then you can still make it on chat days. Once again i'm really sorry about the chat. Kh2cool 00:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Go 2 Go to this website.All of your friend from this wiki are here http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=random-ness&uio=Mj10cnVlJjQ9dHJ1ZSY5PXRydWUmMTE9MTEz7f Kh2cool 01:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Torandospeed can you meet me here click for click. Kh2cool 19:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could give you Some..... Every page I make, I am proud of , the GPS comes and just, just, put me down, I mean, I created the I hate Halloween, and he just comes and says, KIDS AREN'T DEMANDING CANDY, YOU GIVE THEM CANDY, GOD. I know it may not seem like the worst, but it really did hurt me. Glee Rocks! (Talk To Me) .... *GASP* =D Chat There's something important I need to talk to you about so can you join chat. Kh2cool 20:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wile E. Coyote How can I make this more random. Should I come up w/ something about Wiley that is my idea. I have one. User:MrJoshbumstead I added some more randomness to it. Some of it is gross but it works. Yay Your in the Jewels game! :D check it out yourself. i see you have taken notice of the rapo sprites i put up...be careful soon they will exterminate you!Toto Blue 21:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hmmm i remember you u made like 2 edits on drawn to life wiki once...Toto Blue 21:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) em son of a rapo...eh yeah i didnt get an option. are you still my friend 17:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC)17:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC)~~ MERRY CHRISTMAS Toto Blue 20:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) (Blinks like Ferb after Phineas tells him to do his seaweed rap) Okay. The Magic Conch Shell 19:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) shuld i make more wapo user sprites Toto Blue 22:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay Look at my badges i got my first lucky edit acheviment :D! im a max fan forever - User:VManJustice Re:YOU I am a duke. I rule (part of) the kingdom of Lemongrab (formerly the Land of Ooo (Blame Princess Bubblegum. >_<)), and I REALLY LOVE SENDING PEOPLE TO THE DUNGEON (and eating rice cakes), AND IF ANYONE DENIES IT, 3 HOURS, DUNGEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!! 1,000,000 YEARS DUNGEON!!!!!! 23:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I like ur talk page. Nice icon! I wonder why It reminds me of beef.....Ehhh Whatever Gray Pea Shooter 03:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Tornadospeed's Awesome Showdown!! Make sure u check! 17:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC)We should do some time MLP FiM!!! Try that first. (My sig wont work) GPS Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading! Reviewportal77 02:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Dear Tornadospeed, Im sorry for trying to force ponies down your throat. I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry TS. Sincerely Gray Pea Shooter 12:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) HELLO...Gray Pea Shooter 00:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about writing your lines for you. I thought you wouldn't mind. ._. Sorry. Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 01:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) WHY!?!??!?!?!?! WHY U NO HAVE PROFILE PIC/AVATAR? YOU NEEEEEEEEEEEEEED ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so i herd u liek 01:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Will You Unban me from chat Argh. I wish I could truest people better. Sorry TS Gray Pea Shooter 01:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) wortwortwort Do you like Dimentio? ಠ_ೃ Indeed my good sir! you are quite the gentleman..-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 04:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) A certain comment.... Um... just wondering why you fully cussed in that comment, and gave a death threat. This is only a warning for now. ♪Again today I will go soaring through the sky!♪ 06:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I may not be Alt, but I took a screenshot..... That comment was deleted and I want to know why did you send me a death threat. I sent a death threat to that troll because he was annoying me and I wanted to see Alt progress on the RPG and hang out with my friends. Please explain. =X3nhMZgBOOTripleCardUMGdies = ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^. RPG Chat tonight Hi TS. Can you go on chat with me around 5 PM EST? We have to talk about...what we were talking about yesterday. Also, since we stopped fighting and united now, can you please explain why that Pokemon Card up there says UMG Dies? I don't hate PKMN anymore, I played some of the games, and they're pretty cool.. Hope to see you on chat! UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 11:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Since you are an overworld ruler... and you are obsessed with Dimentio... DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE GONNA DESTROY OUR WORLDZS NAO?!?!?! DUN DUN DUN!!!! YOU SHALL NOT ! 02:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin Did you become one today? Seacactus (talk) 20:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) GIMME YOUR FRIEND CODE FOR 3DS No pressure. YOU SHALL NOT ! 20:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC)